


Escape

by indifferent_depravity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indifferent_depravity/pseuds/indifferent_depravity
Summary: You knew you shouldn’t have ran, not when you knew he was coming back soon. But you saw the door still unlocked from when he had left and without thinking you ran out the door, leaving it wide open as you went down the stairs of the house and into the woods.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Vic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Vic).



You knew you shouldn’t have ran, not when you knew he was coming back soon. But you saw the door still unlocked from when he had left and without thinking you ran out the door, leaving it wide open as you went down the stairs of the house and into the woods.

After an hour of almost nonstop running and you could no longer see the house, you took a break, leaning against a tree as you tried to catch your breath. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you thought of what Nines would do if he caught you.

You heard a branch crack behind you and you whipped around, trying to find out what made the noise. Seconds later arms wrapped around your waist and you let out a scream as you were pulled against a hard chest, “There you are my little teacup, I was wondering where you were. You know you aren’t supposed to leave the house without me.”

He pressed an almost gentle kiss to your temple before throwing you over his shoulder, his arms a vice on your legs to keep you from kicking him as he started back to the house. You pushed against his back, trying to wiggle free from his grip and let out a frustrated cry when his grip tightened around you. “Nines I'm sorry! Please, please just let me go, I don't want this!” Your pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued walking home, your struggles barely affecting him.

When you reached the house Nines set you on the floor before pushing you against the wall, his hand wrapped threateningly around your neck, “Now what am I going to do with you, hm? You know you're not supposed to leave the house.” He nosed against your hair and you let out a shiver of fear, going stiff when he starts to trail kisses over your shoulder. “I think you need to be punished.”

“N-Nines please-” Nines squeezed your throat and you let out a gasp, trying to bring your arms up to push him off you. You wheezed as you tried to take a breath, reaching up to press against his face, your nails scratching the artificial skin of his cheek. You felt a flare of triumph when you saw lines of blue blood well to the surface of the scratches before you saw the twisted snarl on lips, a growl sounding from deep in his chest.

“You brat.” He squeezed harder, cutting off your air. You gasped as you frantically tried to breath and writhed in his grip. Your vision darkened around the edges and you slowly stopped fighting, letting your arms fall to your sides. Nines held you a second more before loosening his grip, smirking as you take in a deep breath, coughing as you tried to catch your breath.

He leaned in close to your ear, “Don’t fight me, little one. You won’t win.” You let out a scared whine at his words and you heard him chuckle softly. Nines pulled away and gestured towards the bedroom, “You know what to do princess, you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?” You swallowed and tentatively shook your head, turning to make your way down the hall to the bedroom, leaning heavily on the wall as your head swam from the lack of oxygen.

Reaching the bedroom you sat down heavily on the bed, keeping your eyes on your muddy shoes as Nines entered the room, stopping right in front of you. Your vision blurred as your eyes filled with tears and you let out a quiet, “I’m sorry Nines.”

He tsked softly, “You know what you’re supposed to call me. Now, what do you say, little one?”

You sobbed softly and nodded, a tear slipping down your cheek as you corrected yourself, “I’m sorry  _ Sir _ .” He made a soft hum of approval and leaned down to kiss the top of your head.

“I know you didn’t mean to, little teacup. I’m sure you were just going out for some fresh air, right?” His voice held a dangerous edge to it and you looked up at him, forcing a watery smile even as another tear slid down your face.

“O-of course, Sir.”

Nines smiled at that and touched your cheek, “Good girl. You’re still going to be punished though, we can’t have you trying that again okay?” You nodded. He hummed again and stepped back. “Strip for me, princess.” You stood up and slowly peeled your clothes off with jerky movements. When you stood bare in front of him you let out a shaky breath, your heart pounding as you watched him rake his eyes over your form.

He sat down and pointed to his lap, “Come here, across my lap.” You swallowed and draped yourself over his lap, clenching your fingers in the covers as his hand ran soothingly over your ass. The first smack sent you jerking forward as a loud cry fell from your lips. “Hold still, princess.” Nines chastised, his other hand coming to press hard against your back to keep you in place as he dropped another harsh smack to your ass.

You cried out at every spank, your fingers wrapped painfully tightly in the covers as tears spilled down your face. After the 20th spank, he stopped, his hand resting firmly on your back. You were quietly sobbing, repeating soft “I’m sorry”’s into his thigh.

Nines gripped your waist, tossing you on your stomach onto the bed, and bent down and giving your bruised ass cheek a harsh bite. A scream got stuck in your throat and you tried to wiggle up the bed away from him. He grabbed your ankle and pulled you back towards him, dropping a hard smack to your ass, “Don’t move, brat, you need to take your punishment.” He growled and reached down to undo his belt, pulling it out of the loops and roughly binding your hands with it. He pushed your face down on the bed, keeping your ass in the air.

You shook with silent sobs as you felt him lean down behind you, biting another mark into your throbbing ass. The feeling of his tongue probing your folds made you jump, your muscles tensing with the effort of not moving away from his mouth. Nines gripped your thighs as he licked a line over your slit with the flat of his tongue before pushing in to circle your entrance. You let out a startled moan as you felt him replace his tongue with his fingers as he moved to suck on your clit, his tongue flicking over it quickly.

Nines fingered you mercilessly and with the combination of his mouth and fingers, you were quickly on the brink of an orgasm. Then he was gone and you whined, your fingers curling and uncurling as you tried to calm down from the almost orgasm. Your stomach clenched as you heard him undo his pants and you struggled half-heartedly, your mind clouded with pleasure. A firm hand on your ass made you still, the pain of the spanking still left in your mind. You felt him settle on the bed behind you and you swallowed, grateful that your face was pressed into the bed.

He slid the head of his cock over your slit, teasing your clit lightly before lining up with your entrance. Without warning, he pushed in to the base and you screamed, clenching around him as you tried to get used to the sudden intrusion. He didn’t let you adjust, immediately fucking into you at a rough pace, letting out low moans as he watched himself disappear into you. “Fuck princess you’re so wet, all for me.” He gripped your hips tightly, pulling you back into his thrusts.

You were moaning nonstop, your toes curling as blinding pleasure rushed through you every time Nines bottomed out. A hard thrust was all you needed as your orgasm hit you like a freight train and you screamed in pleasure as he continued to fuck you through your release.

There was no coming down, every thrust brought you closer to another orgasm and another before nines stilled in you and with a grunt, you were filled with warmth. He pulled out and you laid there limp as you felt his release leak out of you.

You could hear him moving behind you, the rustle of his clothes as he righted himself. Gentle hands were on your wrists, unwrapping the belt from them. You let yourself be sat up and stayed quiet as he wiped your face clear of tears. “You know I had to do that teacup, I can’t have you disobeying me, you could get hurt.”

You nodded, keeping your gaze in your lap as you forced yourself to stop crying even as your ass throbbed painfully from the pressure of sitting. “I’m sorry, Sir, I won’t do it again.” Nines smiled and kissed you softly in approval.

“Good, now take a nap, princess. I’ll wake you for dinner.” You nodded again and waited for him to leave the bedroom before clambering off the bed to wipe off his release with a small grimace. You climbed into bed, burrowing underneath the covers and trying not to think about the fact he’s started locking the bedroom door again.


End file.
